


Anti-Sora isn't human

by StarRisen



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cliffhangers, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRisen/pseuds/StarRisen
Summary: Sora doesn't exist but anti Sora does, and he is looking for attention.





	1. What have I gotten myself into?

Riku had finally fought off the rest of the heartless that threatened the second district of Travers town and decided to walk back to the first district. He looked up at the dimly lit lamps and then up to the stars. They seemed so much brighter than usual, but they were calming.

As he turned his attention to the door Infront of him, he noticed another heartless, but this one seemed diffident somehow. It seemed to have a humanoid form. It didn't bother even looking at Riku until he drew his key blade and charged at the creature. It watched him for a moment with its golden eyes, curious about his action, then quickly jumping out of the way.

The heartless hissed at Riku ferociously, pouncing at him, knocking him to the ground. Before Riku knew it, the heartless was curled up on his stomach, purring like a house cat. Riku laid there in confusion while the heartless continued purring, seemingly happy in its new place.

"It's actually kind of... Cute..." He thought to himself, quickly shaking the thought away. It was a heartless. No matter what it looked like, it was his enemy.

Riku turned his attention back to the heartless that was on his stomach and noticed it was watching him. Those golden eyes looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to do something, but when Riku didn't move, the heartless mearly tilted it's head, grabbed Rikus hand and brought it to the top of its head.

Riku noticed that it's hair was soft, but he made no moves. It purred at him with a happy face, but when it released Rikus hand, Riku just let his hand hit the floor.

"What the hell is it trying to do?"

The heartless pouted then rolled off of Riku, deciding to mimic the key bearers actions, so it laid on the ground with a sigh. It sat up when Riku sat up and stood when Riku did. It smiled at him as it copied him.

"Why are you smiling at me?" The heartless tilted it's head in response. "You're one strange heartless!"

He watched as it's golden eyes lit up with joy.

"Weird. Why is it so happy? Is this just some heartless trick?"

Riku was so deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice the heartless walking up to him. He imidiatly snapped out of his thought when he felt something wet touch his cheek. The heartless just licked him! EEW! The heartless noticed the distastful look on Rikus face and attempted to wipe it's drool off of him.

That didn't seem to make Riku happy. "Ungrateful!" The heartless thought for a moment, getting somewhat irritated.

It sat down with a childish pout and whimpered slightly as it watched Riku turn and walk away. It attempted to follow him, but that caused Riku to just turn and yell.

"Stop following me!"

The hurt look in the large glowing eyes of the heartless made Riku feel a twinge of guilt, but he turned and walked away. The heartless watched as Riku walked away and started howling like it had just been shot and burned alive. The sound was abnormally loud and it sent shivers up Rikus spine.

He once again looked back at the pathetic looking heartless and slowly creeped over to it. As soon as he had picked the heartless up, it stopped howling and hugged Riku.

He looked at the heartless, realizing he would have to keep it with him for now.

"What have I gotten myself into?"


	2. How to name a heartless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku decides to introduce Anti-Sora to Roxas for the first time. What will the first impression be, and how will this chapter end?

“Riku… What is this?!” Roxas pointed to the shadowy humanoid heartless that was attached to his leg. It was having fun just being dragged around, attached to this blonds leg.

“That Roxas is what you would call a heartless. You know those shadowy creatures that seemingly pop out of nowhere?” The sarcastic tone in Riku’s voice was enough to piss Roxas off.

“I KNOW WHAT IT IS! WHAT IS IT DOING IN ‘MY’ HOUSE!?”

Riku shrugged, knowing full well why. “Can’t take him home. If I did, he could wreak havoc on my island.”

“So, you’re willing to let it stay here and destroy my stuff…”

“That about sums it up.”

Roxas could feel his eye twitch as he felt his rage boil up more. He was about to take a punch at Riku until he felt some claws in his leg.

Roxas let out a loud yelp, scaring the heartless off of him. It gave Roxas a surprised look as it slowly crept behind Riku.

“Look Riku,” Roxas rubbed the spot that the heartless had accidently jabbed. “I can’t keep him either! I’m busy enough around here as it is, and with my part time job, I won’t be able to…” Roxas looked at the heartless as it gave him a pair of huge, irresistible, puppy dog eyes.

The heartless whimpered somewhat, almost like a puppy that had been kicked by a street gang member.

Riku noticed that the puppy dog eyes that the heartless gave Roxas, was working. “You can have someone around besides Axel.”

Roxas took that into consideration but still denied keeping it. “Like I said, I can’t keep him! Does he even have a name?”

It felt as if the entire room froze. Both Roxas and Riku looked at the heartless as it scratched its head with its foot, then giving them an innocent head tilt.  
Riku looked somewhat dumbfounded. “I… I’m not sure… I wouldn’t think so…”

“Well, if someone’s going to end up keeping him, and I’m referring to you, then we can’t just keep calling this heartless ‘It, He or Heartless.’ Hell, it could somehow be a she for all we know!”  
Riku shot Roxas a ‘you can’t be serious.’ Look and watched as Roxas put his hands up defensively. “Just saying.”

The two stood in the doorway, and attempted to think of a name.

Roxas seemed to come up with the name Braxton while Riku simultaneously shouted Sora!

“Why Braxton?”

“I don’t know! Why Sora?”

“Because it’s like Roxas, only without the X.” Riku used a flirtatious tone, enjoying the light blush that graced Roxas’ face.

Roxas quickly brought his palm to his face. “And I thought Axel was bad at flirting… fine. Sora, whatever! Just get… Sora out of my house!”

Riku Picked up Sora, and carried him out the door without a goodbye. Well, Sora waved goodbye. Roxas just shut the door and walked his way to the shower. He couldn’t believe that it was already 10 in the evening.

“I just want to finish my shower and get to bed. Why does Riku always make me so tired?” he couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle. “Why a heartless of all things? I mean, at least pick a reasonable pet.”

Roxas had finally reached his blue colored covers and dove strait into them, embracing himself in his blue, ice cream patterned comforter. With a large yawn, he quickly drifted off to sleep, only to find a surprise that proceeding morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was made on the same day as chapter 1. if you've enjoyed the story so far, I thank you for reading it. I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, but it will hopefully be soon. A blank canvas has so much potential after all.


	3. Mornings with your Heartless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beds and burns can lead into some awkward situations, especially when the famous pyromaniac isn't there.  
> Will Axel ever become a character with dialog or is he cursed to be a side character forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!  
> Sorry it took me so long to post this. I've been quite busy with a lot of things, but I do hope that the readers are enjoying the story.  
> I had managed to start this story a couple months ago, but I never ended up finishing it up until this point.

There appeared to be a pair of arms wrapped around Roxas’ middle as he slept, cozy in his covers. Whoever was holding him seemed to also be cuddling into his back. He knew he didn’t sleep with anyone last night, so who was in his bed. His first thought led him to think Axel, but Axel was warm. These arms were somewhat chilly to the touch.

Roxas squirmed a bit when the arms traveled lower. He opened his eyes jabbing whoever was laying behind him with his elbow, earning a large YIPE in return, followed by light whimpering. The jab he gave was enough to make whoever was holding onto him, let go.

Roxas sat up quickly, ready to attack the one who just tried to pull a move on him, freezing when he saw Sora. The shadowy creature slowly began to crawl over the foot of the bed and slid under it. Roxas wasn’t too sure as to how he was supposed to react, knowing that this heartless was in his bed with him. How long was it there?

He looked under his bed, noticing the glowing golden eyes of the heartless and sighed. “I’m sorry. Are you going to come out?”

Sora growled at him, sliding back to the wall that the bed touched.

Roxas stood up and walked to his bedroom door. “Fine. Whatever.” He said as he left the room.

Once Roxas was far out of the room, Sora crawled out from under the bed and decided to look around the room.

There were lots of things in the room, and lots of it was blue. He sprawled out onto the floor for a moment, taking in how soft and cushy the carpet was. Dragging himself around of the floor, he made his way to a white ball.

‘Some sort of toy?’ he asked himself as he picked it up. He took a quick sniff of it before throwing it at the wall, hissing in pure disgust his back arched like a cat. It had a very pungent aroma that smelled like… like feet.

Standing up, he then made his way to an open closet. There were lots of pants and shirts hung up in it. On the right side, there stood a small white dresser and on the left was a nearly empty laundry bin.

As he looked, he found a black trench coat in the back of a closet that looked as if it had been worn through, but he didn’t seem to care about that part. ‘It’s a coat that was in the back of a closet. Who wouldn’t find that fun?’ Sora thought to himself as he pulled it out. It was a combination of comfortable and warm, and he was about to put it on, but something shiny caught his attention.

Dropping the coat, he went to investigate. What he found was a highly shiny black pen with flame patterns. He then noticed a lamp with fake, moving fish. As he started to approach it, he stopped when he heard a loud, painful noise coming from the kitchen. It sounded like a couple of pots and pans falling.

Sora became more curious and decided to find out what it was, so he creeped out of the bedroom and made his way to the kitchen. Turns out, Roxas had burned himself while heating up a pan, accidentally tossing it to the floor.

“GAH!!! FUCK!!!”

Sora tilted his head at that final word, having had never heard it said before.

Roxas walked over to the stove, turned it off and then grabbing an oven mitt, put the pan into one side of the sink. Once he put away the oven mitt, he walked over to the other side of the sink, running cold water over the burn.

Sora seemed to find this entertaining as the one who had hurt him only minutes ago had just hurt himself as well. He then decided to walk up to Roxas and watch him from up close.

Once Roxas had finished running his burned hand under the water, he carefully dried it off, flinching and cursing at his own stupidity. He had accidentally grabbed the edge of the pan with his bare hand. He was lucky the pan didn’t get him anywhere else.

He froze when he noticed Sora just watching him. There seemed to be amusement punctured into his face. ‘… It’s watching me…’ a thought popped into his head. 

Sora scooted closer to Roxas, wanting to look at the burn, but noticed Roxas inching away from him with a look of suspicion plastered on his face. That, or maybe it’s his normal expression but that was highly doubtful.

He kept getting closer to Roxas until he had the blonde cornered up against the counter. There was a moment of silence before Sora grabbed Roxas’s burned hand, licked it and then ran away.

Roxas felt his brain scramble, trying to figure out what just happened, and why. ‘W-was he tasting me? Is he planning to eat me or something…?! OH GOD!!!’ He only took one second to look at his hand to see that the burn had disappeared, or at least, in the spot that Sora had licked.

He looked around quickly before rushing to the door and shouting “I’M GOING TO SCHOOL.” Then shook his head, closing and locking the door behind him, leaving a seriously confused/curious Heartless behind… In his house… _**Alone**_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Sora ever get close to Roxas and will Roxas get close to Sora? I suppose that's going to have to be up to your imagination!  
> see you next time and have a happy new year.


	4. Caller ID

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this doesn't look like a toy, and who is this new character?

Sora stared at the closed door for about 5 minutes until he heard a strange ringing noise. It was so sudden; he practically flew 10 feet into the air. He turned away from the door and started hunting down whatever was making that noise.

‘RING, RING… RING, RING… RING, RING…”

There it was a tiny white box.

Sora cautiously approached it, inching closer and closer and once he stood right in front of this white, misshapen box, it stopped making noise. It didn’t take long before Riku’s voice magically started coming from it.

“Hey Roxas, Sora disappeared last night and I couldn’t find him here in Traverse town.”

Sora quickly grabbed the white box and began to look.

“If you could help look for him that would be great.”

He shook the box around for a minute until he heard a loud, sudden beep. Riku’s voice stopped, the box wasn’t beeping and the house was empty. Sora had finally realized this once the box had silenced itself.

He shook it around a little more before he ended up pushing a button, forcing a beeping noise. He froze but quickly began to start pushing more buttons before he heard a familiar “RING, RING… RING, RING…” But another voice came up.

“Hello? This is Demyx. What is it?”

Sora began to make a terrifying noise, one of an elephant, dog and some kind of human screech mix, if even possible, and once this noise had subsided, and there was more silence.

“Oh my… Demyx! What happened?”

Sora stared at the white box a bit longer before dropping it and wondering off, no longer intrigued by the magic box.

Instead of investigating the mysterious white box, he decided to head to Roxas’s backyard. That definitely had to be a place of mystery and wonder… right? But for some reason, he couldn’t find any doors leading to the back.

“Where is his backyard?! I want to play in his backyard!” Sora thought to himself before he finally decided to run through a wall, dashing through it like it wasn’t even there.

Instead of running into a backyard full of grass and flowers, there was another room that definitely wasn’t a part of Roxas’s house.

There was black carpeting with white walls. The furniture in the new house looked to be red and black and the house smelled like old person. That was all he managed to gather before he heard footsteps walking into the room, accompanied by a loud, unnecessary cackle.

Sora had to think fast, he looked to both sides of him before quickly disappearing into the ground like any other heartless would do.

The person who entered the room was a bald old man with tan skin and a white beard. His eyes were pure gold with maniacal intent. Was this seriously Roxas’s neighbor? Freaky.

This old man stopped right in front of Sora and looked down to the spot he was trying to hide.

“It looks like I have a guest. How quant.”

This wasn’t good. Sora was stuck and there wasn’t anywhere he could go.


	5. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch is boring, Class is boring and detention is even worse.

Lunch was boring, Class was boring, and detention was even worse. The principal wasn’t even there.

Roxas sat in the office with some ginger who wouldn’t take off his headphones. He just sat there a good beat playing through his headphones and ignoring the rest of the world.

“Gee! I wonder how he got here.” Roxas asked himself in a sarcastic tone.

Ok, so maybe this guy was some kind of introvert. He wore a turtle neck that went up to his nose, and this guy possibly had eating issues because he was absolutely thin, to the point Roxas could probably take both hands and touch the his thumb and middle finger around his waist line.

The ginger decided to look at him for a moment; most likely taking note of Roxas’s staring.

“What?” His voice was more aggressive that Roxas thought possible for an introvert.

Roxas quickly looked away, not wanting to start a fight with this scrawny kid. “N-nothing!”

He scooted a few seats away from Roxas and continued to listen to his music. Roxas was definitely offended by this action, but decided to drop it. He’s been in enough fights that day as it was. His bruises kind of gave it away.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes until Riku walked through the door with a groan. Not only did he look stressed out, but he looked annoyed with being here. First thing he looked at the blonde, he rushed to him, grabbed his shoulders and yelled in a concerned voice “WHERE IS SORA? YOU HAVNT SEEN HIM ANYWHERE, HAVE YOU?”

“Yes, he was in my house this morning… why?”

They stared at each other for a few minutes.

“He was at your house this morning, and you left him there?”

“Well it’s not like I can just babysit him whenever. I have places to be!”

That was it. Riku had had it. He slapped Roxas in the face and within seconds, was pounced on by the already beaten up blonde who had been enraged.

The ginger only turned his head to find Riku on top of Roxas, holding both of the blonde’s hands above his head, the two of them face to face. That was it. He pulled his headphones down around his neck, his face showing disgust.

“Get a room!”

They both looked at him, only now realizing what he was seeing, causing them to pull away from each other.

“It’s not what it looks like, I swear!” Roxas began to babble while Riku stared the ginger right in the eye and said “Why don’t you continue to keep to yourself, Neku.”

Neku glared at him, clearly trying to be intimidating but with no success.

“You can’t possibly think you’re intimidating, not with how scrawny you are. I could wrap my hands around your waist and you wouldn’t even notice.”

The fight was interrupted by inhumane squalling, causing all of them to jump in response.

“What the hell was that?” Neku asked, clearly surprised.

A dark shadow quickly entered the room, revealing Sora who was continuing to squall. He grabbed onto Riku and shuddered in fear. Something freaked him out, but what?


	6. Where is staff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The office is apparently quite lively, and Sora is being... Sora

Sora hid behind Riku, those not so normal cries filling the room. Neku shoved his headphones back on so he wouldn’t have to hear the blood curdling cries, thank goodness they could block background noise.

Roxas had has hands over his ears as he practically melted to the floor, but watched as Riku gently patted Sora’s head. Sora quieted down some, but still made a bit of noise. He looked over at Neku and shut up, the beat of whatever the ginger was listening to emitting from his headphones almost seemed calming… but that was Sora’s thinking.

He stared at Neku for a couple of minutes before trying to crawl up Riku’s back and onto his shoulders, bringing him down in the process. Everyone stared at him for a moment before Roxas finally uncovered his ears and spoke. “What the hell was that?”

At this point Sora was purring, the claws on his hands only slightly digging into Rikus back. He made a look of discomfort before attempting to stand back up. “How should I know? I don’t have that much experience with raising heartless!”

Neku had his headphones off again. “What’s a heartless?”

“Heartless are creatures of darkness. From what we know, they can steal the hearts of others, turning those people into either more heartless or nobodies!” Roxas sounded so plain like he somehow knew all of this.

“Now back off Mr. “I’m being stalked by a dead man!””

‘These humans are so strange!’ Sora thought to himself. ‘And who is that? It’s like they can’t see him!’ he looked up at someone, most likely the dead stalker Neku was talking about and began to approach, but soon hiding in Roxas’s shadow from the door being slammed open.

“Hey! We saw a heartless come running in this room! Did you see it anywhere?”

Of course it was Aqua and Terra. They were both wielding their key blades, ready to take out any heartless that tried to attack anyone.

“Yeah, it hid in Roxas’s shadow!” Neku stated simply before putting his headphones back on.

They looked at Roxas and then at his shadow which seemed to be somewhat malformed. “There’s a heartless there, right?” the blunette was being just a bit pushy.

“Aqua, I am a key blade wielder just like you! Do you really think I would be hiding a heartless?” Roxas sounded so dull. Whenever Roxas got like this, it was almost next to impossible to read him. His face was blank, and it almost seemed like those blue eyes were blank, with no emotion. Aqua found this quite creepy, especially since Roxas was Ven’s nobody. She wasn’t use to a face like that expressing something other than a smile.

“Right, we’ll just check elsewhere!” the brunette butted in, pushing his friend out of the detention room. “Strange that the principal isn’t here though!”

Riku responded with “It’s just as strange that Vanitas isn’t here!” before the door shut.

They left and before they knew it, Sora came rushing out of the shadow he hid in and hugged Roxas. ‘Human! How do you do it? You’re like a nobody!’

Roxas looked at the Heartless with that blank, lifeless stare, those blue orbs practically piercing into the soul of those who looked into them… if whoever he looked at had one.

The door slammed open once again, a spiky red haired male marching in humming ‘it’s a small world’ as his entry theme.

Sora crawled off of Roxas as soon as Roxas walked towards him. Sora could tell this taller male was a nobody, but he seemed to actually have emotion… which was not normal in any way shape or form. Nobodies aren’t supposed to feel anything, but this red head seemed so genuine, it scared the heartless who quickly caught his attention.

“Hey Roxas, new pet? Or is it Ri-“

“He’s Riku’s!”

‘Blonde human was too quick to respond!’ Sora growled a bit before making his way to Neku, curios about this new human and why he was being followed by a guy no one else could seem to see. ‘Orange human can’t see him either…’

Neku sat in his seat, ignoring the rest of the world, that is, until he felt something move in between his legs. He looked and freaked out. Sora was in shock when he was brought down by some large, 6 legged cat creature.

It hissed at him, and he hissed back, the two now having some sort of hissing contest to see who was more intimidating.

‘Stay away from my human thingy!’ the cat hissed. It took a slash at Sora who managed to avoid getting hit.

‘Fine… then you…’ Sora ran over to Riku and grabbed him by the leg. ‘Then you stay away from my human!’

Riku looked down at Sora and over at the odd looking cat, then over to the freaked out ginger. “Sora, what did you do?” Sora just looked at him with absolute innocence before hissing at the cat one last time, finally standing upright so he could at least try to look Riku in the eyes, but alas, Riku was taller than him, not that he minded, but something in him felt a bit competitive about it… until he tried.


	7. Heartless petsitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora is left in the care of Neku for a bit but he seems to have disappeared.

The day had finally ended and still no principal or Vanitas in sight. Neku let out a groan as he stood from the seat he was in, the cat jumping off of his lap in the process.

“It’s strange!” Riku spoke out, catching the gingers attention. “I never took you for the cat type!”

Neku rolled his eyes in response. “I didn’t take you for the creature of darkness kind of guy!” he noticed Riku’s dark stare as he looked at the heartless, in almost a chilling way to the beholder. “Or, on second thought, I can totally see it!”

“Why do you have that thing around you?” Roxas pointed to the feline-like creature. “Does it protect you from your secret stalker or something?”

Neku looked away with an awkward expression, one that both the blonde and silver haired males could take as a yes.

“Hey, Neku!”

Neku turned to look at Riku, who had the heartless attached to his leg. “What?”

“Think you could do us a fav-”

“No!”

“I didn’t even tell you what is was!”

Neku stared at Sora for a bit, not even needing an explanation. “I’m not going to take care of your problems! Fix it yourself!”

Sora looked at Riku and then back to Neku, both having an intense staring contest. The room felt like static, and among the awkwardness, Roxas spoke up.

“You know we could just have Sora follow you wherever you go!”

“Is he even trained to do that? And I don’t need a second stalker! One’s enough!”

“Sora,”

Sora looked up at the smiling blonde, just a bit creeped out because this human hasn’t really ever smiled at him.

“Do you want to go home with uncle Neku?”

The heartless looked over at the ginger who just started petting his cat, a bit of jealousy coming over him. That kind of attention should just be for him, not some 6 legged little- argh! He quickly attached himself to the oddly thin boy who cried out immediately in surprise, earning the defense of the feline.

They swung at each other a couple of times, but in the end, the cat won, knocking Sora off of Neku quickly.

‘What did I say about that?!’ the cat hissed.

‘Looks like you get to put up with it! I’m going to be the one getting all of the attention this time!’

Roxas looked over at Riku who was leaving the office, only to quickly follow in attempts to keep up, both leaving Neku to babysit Sora.

He looked over at Sora and his cat companion only to see the two staring up at something, both sitting on the ground. “Damn it Josh, why do you keep following me?!”

The two turned to look at him then back to the invisible person who remained both quiet and still, only staring back at the both of them. Clearly he was aware these creatures could attack him in both the RG and UG.

The ginger began his walk out of the office, making a clicking sound to call his cat who was all but happy to follow. Sora looked confused as he watched the two leave, quickly realizing that he was being left behind. He tripped over himself as he tried to run from a sitting position, but caught himself and chased after rather fast.

‘H-HEY, WAIT FOR ME!’

He appeared to have lost them, and he didn’t know how to get through the school on his own. True, he could just use his heartless powers go get around, but that wouldn’t help him in the long run. When he becomes a lone shadow that can be seen every now and then, he can travel quickly, but he can’t leave a building. He could feel himself about to start crying when he heard the dead stalker start to chuckle.

“My, did the spicy tuna roll leave you?”

Sora turned around quickly, his eyes glowing an unusually dark yellow, but he nodded, and walked up to the person who held out his hand. Sora quickly sniffed it, attempting to memorize the scent and quickly rubbed his face into it.

“Cute, I’m Joshua by the way!” Joshua could tell this heartless was an intelligent creature capable of emotion, even if it was a heartless. “What did they call you again, Sora?” he earned a nod in response. “Great, now let’s go find Neku for you!”

Joshua was surprised to see how happy the heartless was to hear that, with the excited bouncing and clapping.

‘Yes Joshua creature, I wish to find spicy tuna roll!’

They both grinned at each other and set off on a spicy tuna roll hunt of the century.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not expect perfection in my work.


End file.
